


Just Do It

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2017 Edition! [11]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Prompt Fill, author writes a lot, just the begining bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Halfway down the steps, Jason stopped. Trini raised an eyebrow. He licked his lips and looked at the ceiling, mumbling quietly, “I can’t do this.”He ran away.





	Just Do It

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: I love your Billy and Jason fics!!! How about their very first date

The insides of his stomach churned violently and for a brief passing second, he thought he might puke. But the feeling swiftly passed. Jason passed his hand over his mouth and took a deep breath. He steeled his gaze ahead of him.

“You can do this,” he said slowly, enunciating every word. “You’ve fought monsters and villains and formed into a giant robot.” He stabbed his reflection in the mirror with his index finger. “ _You can do this_.”

He swung open the bathroom door and marched over to the staircase. Trini glanced up at him from the base of it.

Jason’s heart pounded hard in his head.

Halfway down the steps, he stopped. Trini raised an eyebrow. He licked his lips and looked at the ceiling, mumbling quietly, “I can’t do this.”

He ran away.

“No, no, no!” Trini yelled, chasing him. “Jason!” She hurtled herself on top of him. “Jason!”

He tried to wriggle her off but Trini had _claws_. Dug in deep to his biceps until he was swearing rapidly and trying to tug her skinny fingers off.

“Let! Go!” he grunted.

“Just fucking _breathe_ ,” she snapped, digging her heel into his thigh.

He swallowed. “Trini, I’ve _never_ -” He squeezed his eyes shut.

Oh, he was fucked. He was gonna do something stupid or mess up somehow. A mirage of thoughts floundered past his mind. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sure, he’d been asked out but not by anyone he felt like saying _yes_  too. He’d been kissed a couple times, usually by dares or at parties, but dates? Dinner? A romantic drive home?

No.

No way.

“All you have to do is pick him up, take him somewhere classy but not too classy and kiss him when you drop him off home,” Trini muttered into his ear. “That’s literally all he said he was expecting.”

“ _I know_ ,” Jason stressed because he did. _He did_. It was just. Just the thought of it.

Billy had dated. One or two people but people nonetheless and still much more than _Jason._ Billy had experience. Billy knew how to work around a relationship and how to flirt in his own charming way and be adorable and _sexy_.

Jason had seven minutes in heaven with the football captain who was too drunk off his ass to realize Jason was a _guy_.

Trini dropped off of him, stepped in front of him and grabbed his face. “Jason.” He looked away. She pinched his cheeks harder. “Jason, look at me.” He did. “Billy wants to date you. He think you’re cute and that your butt is fancy.” She shook her head. “Which I don’t really get but it doesn’t matter!” She shook his face, forcing him to look her in her wide, wide and wide eyes. “He does not _care_ how tonight goes. He still wants to date you.“

Jason clasped Trini’s cheeks between his hands. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“Neither did I!” Trini snapped. “But I still went out with Kim! And it was great.”

“You burned your mouth!” Jason hissed. “And your arm!”

“It was still okay,” she insisted.

“You had to go to the emergency room!”

“But I _survived_ ,” Trini said loosely but not meeting Jason’s eyes. “And you will too. It’s not that hard. You just pick him up, talk words at his face over dinner then go home!” She dropped one hand to gesture vaguely to the side, saying a little quieter, “And kiss him.”

Jason groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I don’t-” He stopped, embarrassed. His cheeks burned.

Trini stared at him. “Look, I’m… very… um-” She scratched her jaw awkwardly. “ _Girls_. But, like-” She gestured to his body then clasped her hands, frowning. “You played _football_.”

“I’m not… I don’t-” Jason rubbed his face. “I didn’t… _date_  around when I played. I mean-” He shrugged. “-not many guys ask out members of the football team and I didn’t really have anyone I was interested in.” He glanced at the wall for a brief moment before meeting Trini’s eyes. “Plus I… I wasn’t really looking.”

Understanding, Trini nodded and bumped his twitching hand. “And somehow you found someone anyway.”

Jason laughed gently. Billy’s smiling face, half-smeared with grease and soot. The way his teeth bared through his grin. Softness of his voice, the happiness imbued deep into it all, when he said yes. “Yeah.” Jason rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I did.”

“He likes you. You like him.” Trini shrugged. “Worst that happens is you accidentally set your arm on fire.”

Jason snorted. Warily, he eyed Trini from under his lashes. “ _How_  did you do that?”

She pointed at him. “I will never tell.” She pointed at the door. “Now go.”

Jason sighed and walked over to the front door. He felt a little stupid in his loose blue shirt and jeans that Trini had picked out for him three hours earlier after he had a meltdown and laid down on his bedroom floor to panic while on the phone with her.

It was only slightly embarrassing, given she’d done the same thing for her first date with Kimberly. Though there was less attempting to become one with the floor and more trying to escape to Colorado in Jason’s pick-up truck.

They were both so wholly inexperienced with dating. And being gay.

It was probably why they could get along so well.

“Tell me how it goes,” Trini said patiently as she crawled into her beat-up Lesabre.

Jason nodded and heaved himself into the truck. Quietly, he backed out of the garage, heard the door ease its way down and then puttered along to Billy’s house, driving a snail’s crawl slow just to drag the _time_.

Still, he was at Billy’s in a few minutes. Billy was outside the house, his mom peeking through the windows. Jason gave a short wave to both of them and steeled his gaze forward as Billy tapped the window his mom was standing at twice and then jogged to the truck.

Jason leaned across and pushed open the door. “Hey.”

Billy grinned at him, pulling his headphones down to his neck. “Hi!”

He looked _clean_. Smooth, creaseless red shirt and a pair of black slacks that Jason had never seen him wear before. Jason swallowed. Was he underdressed or did Billy just have assumptions on how to look for dates? As he swerved back into the road, Jason filtered the restaurants website through his mind, the phone call with the maitre’d, trying to recall any mention of appropriate dress.

“You look nice, Billy,” he said quickly as Billy smoothed his hands over his pants for a third time. “Those pants new?”

Billy glanced at him, face briefly neutral. Jason panicked. Shit, had Billy worn those before? Was he supposed to remember every outfit Billy had ever worn in his life? Was that what boyfriends did?

_What the hell was he doing?_

Then Billy’s face smoothed out into a wide grin. “Thank you! And yes.” He tried to meet Jason’s eyes. “Mom took me out last week when I told her. My last pair of dress pants burst into flames. Which wasn’t my fault, by the way. No matter what she says. I was being careful. _She_  put them where they weren’t supposed to be because I always say to keep them in the basket in the laundry room and I’ll collect them later because sometimes I set things on fire if I don’t know where they are and I don’t like when she puts them away in my drawers because she does it wrong sometimes.”

He inhaled deeply. “I mean, it’s not _her_ fault. My brain’s just weird because autism, ya know? But I need my socks at the bottom because my feet are at the bottom and my shirts are at the top because that’s wear my chest is and you wear shirts on your chest.” Billy frowned. “Does that make sense?”

“Tons, Billy,” Jason laughed. He pulled to a stop at the light and looked Billy in the eyes, like Billy liked. Years of being told to look people in the eye lead to Billy intrinsically harboring that requirement every day with every person no matter the need for it or the intensity behind his gaze. Jason didn’t mind it. “So shirt, underwear, pants then socks?”

Billy shrugged. “Underwear _and_ pants. Because they go on the same area. Colour coded and sorted by length and purpose.”

Jason exhaled softly and moved at the light struck green. “I just to throw things on a chair and call it a day.”

Billy snorted and swatted Jason’s arm softly. “Messy.”

“I fix it up on the weekend!” Billy quirked an eyebrow. Jason laughed. “Honest, Billy.”

“Sure,” Billy drawled, hand still resting on Jason’s arm. He dropped his eyes. Let them roam over Jason’s figure.

Awkwardly, Jason shifted and tried like he wasn’t panicking internally.

“You look nice too,” Billy said quietly after a while. He squeezed Jason’s bicep and dropped his hand to pants, smoothing them out once more. He smiled gently to himself. “I like your shirt. We match.”

Jason blinked down quickly. His shirt was a normal button-up and blue. He glanced over at Billy, quickly eyed the red shirt and grinned. “Yeah, we do.”

Swiftly, before he could overthink it, he grabbed Billy’s hand and kissed the back of it, soft, brief and chaste, then laid Billy’s hand back down on his own thigh and focused harder on the road.

He wasn’t blushing.

Billy stared at the back of his hand for a couple seconds then shifted until he could press his lips, quick, to Jason’s cheek. He settled back down his seat.

Jason exhaled slowly. His heart, beating fast the moment he even _thought_  to kiss Billy’s hand, was slowing down too. Easy, he relaxed his seat and sent a brief grin at Billy. Billy smiled at him, baring teeth.

They matched again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Wish it could've been a little longer but I write enough as it is :P
> 
> [Tumblr](http://happyk44.tumblr.com/post/160448015907/i-love-your-billy-and-jason-fics-how-about) || [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hk44_art/)


End file.
